


One Thousand Different Ways to Say I Love You.

by Shadowed_Writing



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation, SCP-049 - Fandom
Genre: Death, F/M, Fantasy, Horror, Mystery, Pain, Romance, foreshadoing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowed_Writing/pseuds/Shadowed_Writing
Summary: The head doctor and owner of the SCP- Foundation has finally decided she wants to try being an SCP. She ends up taking the same 'name' as she had when she was a teen, SCP-062. SCP-062 will have tests done, with and without SCPs, just like her father did to her when she was only a teen.  Aleksandra Steinheart will have to learn to get along with the others, not break out with rage, keep up her reputation as the best doctor in the facility. All while falling in love.WARNING:This book has semi Graphic Descriptions of Violencemajor Character deathStrong language





	One Thousand Different Ways to Say I Love You.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:  
> This book has semi Graphic Descriptions of Violence  
> major Character death  
> Strong language
> 
>  
> 
> OTHER NOTE:  
> This story can also be found on Wattpad.com

Chapter 1

 

"Dr. Heart!" One of the commanders from the MTF units yells. We were having yet another breach, all thanks to SCP-035 and a D-class. Now the usual were out, along with 999, who was trailing behind me like a little pet, which is probably the most accurate depiction of his personality.

 

"Heart!" the orange creature squeaks. I smile slightly and then look to the unit.

 

"Yes, I understand," I roll my eyes. I wasn't going to listen to my units. I could stand my ground if I wanted to. It's not like I could die after all. I suit up and go listen to the commander yell at me for not being prepared enough to go out there. I looked directly at him and gave him a wicked grin. I could do whatever they could do and more. He definitely didn't have control of me. "Commander, as you know, I am well equipped enough to go out. On. My. Own, and that is exactly what I intend on doing. Now, I think you should go help another unit," I grab the weapons I needed and left him standing there, dumbfounded.

 

* * *

I run to the screaming, only to find Unit 1.A and unit 4.B6 trying to fight SCP-173. I watch them and finally decide to speak up when the Euclid class object grabs one of my men.

"Oh, 173~ I see you," I hum in a sing-song voice. He stops moving, allowing the man to slip from his grasp. I keep my eyes on 173 as the rest of the men look towards the screaming and tearing of flesh. I nod as if to say go. They don't think twice. They just run off and I'm left alone to face the concrete statue.

I slowly walk over to it. That's when I heard it.

" _Don't... P-Please, 062... I-I won't tell anyone..._ " It's high pitched voice rang through my ears. I just chuckled and wrapped my arms around 173's neck and smirked.

"Too late now, isn't it, 173?" I purr where his ear would be.

* * *

Once all the SCPs(049, 096, 106, 173, 999, 035, 1048-A) and were back in their containment rooms, I slipped out of the MTF outfit and set it in the closet, ready for the next battle.

"Doctor!" I snap out of my daze and look at Paults. Doctor Eric Paults.

 "Uh, yes? Sorry, I'm a little out of it today," I blush, watching the tall male take a seat at the other end of the table. He justs nods.

 "I was trying to ask you something while you were off in your own little world again," he states. I look at him curiously.

 "What on Earth could you be trying to ask me. You know literally everything about me already. You've been there since the beginning of my being here," I reply.

 "I was asking you if you wanted to continue your time here, as an SCP and a Doctor. I know you didn't have a great time being an SCP before... Especially since you were of Keter class, but maybe since you're going to be both a doctor and an SCP... you'll be treated better?" We sit in silence, pondering at his thoughts. I don't know if I'm ready to be placed in containment again. Not after the breach, I was a part of back then...

 "Aleks, what are you thinking about?" Eric asks. I bite my lip and he knew almost instantly, "Do you want to talk about it?" We had been over the subject everyone had dubbed the breach of '92... The breach my father died in. I just nodded. Although he knew everything about me, he didn't know about everything I had witnessed during the breach, including my father's death.

"It... It was horrible... Everyone was safe... besides my father and the MTF units. I was scared. I stayed in my room until I was pulled out by 049." That he knew.

Doctor Eric Paults knew everything besides the death of my father.  I continue on, "He dragged me down the halls and all of a sudden... I heard the scream... and... and I just knew it was my father. I broke from 049's grip and I ran.. Eric... I was so scared. I just kept pleading... I couldn't be him. It couldn't be him! I ran t-to the room I heard the scream... 049's footsteps behind me... That's when I saw him... SCP-096.. with my father... I... I watched 096 kill my father... all while being dragged away by 049. I watched... not being able to look away from the horrid sight. I silently begged for the doors to close... I saw the tearing of flesh and bone... I could almost taste the metallic liquid oozing from my father's torn limbs. The smell of blood was nauseating. I screamed as my father's head was torn from his body."

I didn't realize tears were streaming down my face until Dr. Paults ran a handkerchief along my cheeks. I blushed and held my breath. There was really no sense in crying over something that happened fifteen years ago. I slowly stopped crying. Paults looked distraught. It was bad enough that he was the only one left from the breach of '92. Everyone else either died or refused to come back. It was him and I and I knew I should have kept this a secret. I bit my bottom lip and got up to hug him, but that's when I realized I couldn't. 

 

My wrists were chained together with gloves on. I look up at Paults with wide eyes, then I look down and nod my head.

* * *

 

I was walked to my containment cell, my head down the whole way there.

"Aleksan-" I cut him off. 

"Don't. I knew this would happen eventually... Back downstairs with the Keter class and 049," I murmur as we get tot he elevator. One of the men hits the button and the door to my old home opens. I silently say goodbye to it and then my old blindfold is put on. I sigh as the respirator is put on me also. Soon, me breathing is audible. I hear the door open and I'm drug to my holding cell, right next SCP-049 and SCP-035. I get pushed into my holding cell and the door closes behind me. I'm left all alone. In my own little world again. 

I slip off the blindfold and sit on the bed. I'd be given an SCP to start keeping track of now that I was down here, and Paults would be moving down here tomorrow.

 

 

 

 


End file.
